Cats Throw Dark Shadows
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Sequel to my stories, "Suite Magic gone Batty" and "The Queen's Angel" Tribute to my favorite actors. When Zack & Maya come back to the Tipton hotel, Zack finds things are not the same. Mr. Gold is filling in for Mr. Moseby, and Zack goes to see the mysterious person-in-charge upstairs. Starring characters from Batman, TSLOD, OUAT, TBAA, and Even Stevens
1. Chapter 1

Set somewhere in the middle of season 2 of OUAT, or maybe after the winter finale of season 3.

Crossover featuring characters from Once Upon A Time, Touched by an Angel, the classic Batman TV show, the Suite Life on Deck, and Even Stevens.

At the Tipton hotel, Maya and Zack walk in.

"So, Zack" Maya said, "this is where you spent your middle school years. Must've been pretty sweet."

"I think you mean, suite." Zack said, "Speaking of, it's was so great of you to come back to the States with me!"

"Oh, Zack," Maya said, "how could I resist? I never stopped loving you."

"How sweet," came the voice of a man with a Scottish accent, "the two love birds are together again."

"Mr. Gold?" Zack asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Gold said, "if you must know, I'm on a quest of sorts. I have to conceal my secret identity."

"Oh, sorry," Zack said, "Maya, meet Mr. Gold. He helped me find you."

"A pleasure," Gold said, as he shook her hand.

"So where is everyone?" Maya asked.

"Well, Moseby and his new bride went on a vacation," Zack said, "Cody's away at college with Bailey, Marcus is touring the country, Estaban moved back to his country with his new wife, and don't ask me about Woody."

"So it's just you and I," Maya said, "I can live with that,"

"I happen to have assumed the duty of manager here," Gold said, "for now."

Suddenly, in come Regina, and Ren.

"Well, if it isn't Mayor Mills," Gold said, "a little far off from your perch in Storybrooke, aren't you? Who might I ask are your friends?"

"Gold, this is my new assistant, Ren Stevens," Regina said.

"Nice to meet you!" Ren said.

"Charmed!" Gold said.

"I didn't realize you two knew each other!" Ren said.

"We go way back," Regina said.

Suddenly, an elderly Bruce Wayne walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Wayne," Gold said, "quite a surprise to see you again."

"I wasn't expecting to be here, myself." Bruce said.

"Let me guess," Gold said, "a new Waynetech machine went haywire again, and sent you here."

"Something like that," Bruce said.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing much I can do for you, dearie," Gold said, "I'm fresh out of magic."

"Don't worry," came an Irish female voice, "I can help."

"Who might you be?" Gold asked.

"I'm Monica, Mr. Wayne's new assistant." Monica said, "I'll be helping him during his stay here."

"Should I give you two rooms, or one?" Gold asked.

"Two please." Monica said.

The lobby was being watched from security cameras in a dark room.

"Well, well," a female voice said from the shadows, "the gang's all here."

OPENING SEQUENCE

STARRING

ADAM WEST

ROMA DOWNEY

DYLAN SPROUSE

CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO

LANA PARRILLA

JULIE NEWMAR

ZOEY DEUTCH

And ROBERT CARLYLE

In the lobby, Zack and Maya were sitting on the couch.

"Ms. Stevens," Regina commanded, as they came out of the elevator, "what are my appointments for today?"

"Well Ms. Mills," Ren said, "you have to be back in Storybrooke by 5 pm for a town board meeting, but until then you have to meet with the Boston angels adoption agency about Henry."

"Well, let's get this over with," Regina said.

"Best wishes, dearie!" Gold called to her from the front desk.

Bruce Wayne met Monica in the lobby.

"Monica," Bruce said, "you're up early."

"Yes," Monica said, "I love to get up early and thank the Lord for a new day."

"Do I have any appointments today?" Bruce asked.

"Well, sir," Monica said, "according to my schedule, all your appointments are back in Gotham. You're to meet with Mr. Derek Powers concerning the merger of your company. But seeing as you're not in Gotham right now—"

"I'll make the most of my time here," Bruce said, "But I need to get home, and Mr. Gold can't help me this time."

"Trust me, Mr. Wayne," Monica said, "The Lord moves in mysterious ways. I'll help you find a way."

Suddenly, who should walk through the main door but none other than the Princess of Plunder herself, the Catwoman, looking youthful.

_I can't believe it's her! _Bruce thought, _Yet, there she is, in the fur, just like I remember her, and the curious stirrings she gave me in my utility belt. Her delicately beautiful face, and a body that could melt a cheese sandwich from across the room. She's the kind of woman who makes you want to drop to your knees and thank God you're a man! Yeah, she reminds me of my mother alright, no doubt about it! _

Catwoman pointed her cat-gun at the frightened hotel patrons. Regina and Ren were still there along with Bruce, Monica, Rumple, Zack, and Maya.

"Now if you'll all assume positions of subservience," Catwoman said, "we can complete this caper with a minimum of danger and jeopardy for all. On your knees, knaves!"

Bruce turned to Monica.

"I need to do something!" Bruce said, "I don't know how Selina is young again. If only I were thirty years younger…"

"Sometimes God grants us miracles when we least expect them!" Monica said.

"Catwoman?" Regina asked, "She's back? How is she young again? Gold must've had something to do with this!"

"Oh, it's not me, dearie," Rumple said, "believe me or not, I've never met this woman in my life before now!"

"Quiet down," Catwoman said, "unless you want to be catomized by the acid in my cat-gun. Now hand over all your precious baubles and valuable possessions."

Suddenly, Bruce leapt into the fray. He was young again and in full bat-costume.

"Oh, Catwoman," Batman said, "Catwoman, will you never learn?"

"Batman," Catwoman purred, "what a pleasant surprise."

"You didn't make reservations in this hotel, you Feline Femme Fatale," Batman said, "but I've just booked you a 10-20 year stay in Gotham Penitentiary!"

"Cool!" Zack whispered.

"In case you haven't noticed, Batman," Catwoman said, "we're not in Gotham City."

"I'm well aware," Batman said, "but I won't rest until I find a way to return and bring you to justice!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Catwoman said, "how ever did you end up looking so young and attractive once again?"

"Trade secret, Catwoman," Batman said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, cowled crimefighter!" Catwoman said.

"Will you come quietly, Catwoman?" Batman asked.

"Not exactly Batman!" Catwoman said.

"You don't have a chance!" Batman said, "it's just you and I!"

"Count again, Caped Crusader," Catwoman said, as her henchmen appeared from behind the curtains.

"Alright men," Catwoman commanded, "eradicate him!"

**POW!**

Batman punched a henchman.

**BAM!**

A henchman punched Batman.

**THWACK! **

Mr. Gold hit a henchman with his cane.

**CLUNK!**

Zack hit a henchman with a basketball.

**SLAM!**

Ren body-slammed another henchman.

**CRASH!**

Maya cracked a vase over a henchman's head.

"It's all over, Catwoman," Batman said.

"Not yet, Batman," Catwoman said, as she threw a smoke bomb emitting colored gas.

As Catwoman escaped, Batman tried to run after her, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, citizens," Batman said, "Rest assured, I will do everything I can to bring her to justice!"

Later, as Regina and Ren came back after their meeting…

Mr. Gold came up to Zack and Maya.

"Sorry to break up your lovefest," Gold said, "but the night manager has requested to speak with you."

"Why?" Zack asked, "I've only been here for a day. Did I do something wrong already?"

"Perhaps she just wants to meet the Tipton's resident prankster." Gold said.

Zack went up the elevator to the top floor. He went in the night manager's office. The room was dark, only illuminated by candlelight.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Zachary Martin," a female voice called, "I've been intrigued by you."

She spun around.

"My name is Monique," she said, "Monique Devlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Cats Throw Dark Shadows part 2.

Zack Martin stood face-to-face with an eerily-sinister woman named Monique.

"You look familiar," Zack asked, "Didn't I see you earlier in the lobby?"

"I get that a lot," Monique said, "that's quite a compliment coming from the Tipton's resident player."

"Hey, I used to be a player," Zack said, "I have a girlfriend now, and I'm very happy."

"I know," Monique said, "I've amassed quite the dossier on you. Mr. Blanket was very helpful. Maya must be a very special girl."

"She is," Zack said, "we broke up, but we've since reunited."

"How wonderful," Monique said.

"Are you sure you don't have a twin?" Zack asked. "Trust me, I know twins. I happen to be one."

"I know," Monique said, "you and your brother Cody are very close, but you don't feel you can measure up. You have an inferiority complex, Zack. And by the way, whoever you're referring to is not my twin. They say every person has a double. Perhaps your true personality can be found in Cody."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, "I don't have an inferiority complex! Cody is successful, but I'm just as successful! I may not be a college student, but I have a job and a girl who loves me."

"Is that all you want, Zack?" Monique asked. "Or are you looking for something more? I can open you up to your full potential. Just give me a chance."

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby…

"What's taking Zack so long?" Maya asked.

"Maybe Zack has a lot to talk about," Monica said.

"Who are you?" Maya asked.

"I'm Monica." Monica said, "I'm an assistant to Mr. Wayne."

"I'm Maya," she said, "Zack's girlfriend. Somehow, he found me in Chad, so I decided it was time to come back."

"And you haven't looked back?" Monica asked.

"No," Maya said.

"Something tells me Chad made an impact on you." Monica said.

"I can't talk about what happened there," Maya said, "with you, Zack, or anyone."

"But maybe once you open yourself up about it," Monica said, "and expose the truth, you'll feel relieved."

"Sorry, Monica," Maya said, "some burdens are meant to be carried. It's better this way."

"So," Gold said, coming up to Batman, "have you found any leads on your Felonious Feline, Detective?"

"Not quite yet," Batman said, "I'm going to patrol the city and track her down. Something is bound to turn up!"

"Happy hunting!" Gold called, as Batman ran out the door.

Regina and Ren came in just as Batman ran out.

"What was that about?" Regina asked.

"The Caped Crusader has gone off to fight crime," Rumple said.

"Oh really?" Regina said, "Well, Mr. Gold, if you'll excuse me, I best be on my way."

"Please stay, dearie." Rumple said.

Regina stopped, dead in her tracks.

"Regina, come on!" Ren said.

"Would you look at that," Rumple chuckled, "We've never both been outside Storybrooke together, and since magic has returned, and we've got our memories back, you thought you were free from my power forever, didn't you? Looks like you were wrong, dearie!"

"What's he talking about?" Ren asked.

"Go on, your majesty," Rumple said, "do enlighten your aspiring assistant to your true nature."

Monica came up to Rumple.

"That's enough, Rumple," she whispered.

Regina could move once again.

"C'mon, Ren," Regina said, "we'll talk over coffee upstairs."

_Coffee!_ Monica thought. Oh, how she wished she could join them, but remembered the instructions Tess had given her from the Father: Regina was not to come into contact with her until the time was right.

They went up the elevator.

Meanwhile, Zack continued to talk with Monique.

"How do you know so much about me?" Zack asked.

"I told you," Monique said, "I have it all on file. Such as the fact you were born at St. Joseph's Hospital in Seattle in 1992, at 6:30 am, ten minutes prior to your brother, Cody. You ran for class president of your school, you worked at the juice bar aboard the SS Tipton, you published an advice column in your school newspaper under the pen name, Shirley, and you used to be deathly afraid of bananas."

"Well, what do you want from me, lady?" Zack asked.

"Simple," Monique said, "You want to win Maya's heart and love back. You want to be successful, like your brother. I can help, for a price, of course."

"Why does everything have to come at a cost?" Zack asked.

"There's a cost to everything, Zack," Monique said, "but, if you don't want my help I can take my services elsewhere."

"Fine," Zack said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how 'bout a game of poker?" Monique said, "the stakes are if you win, you get to have Maya and a successful job. If I win, I get your soul."

"My soul?" Zack asked, as he laughed in amusement.

"Yes," Monique said, "One human soul, intact, with no lingering spiritual affiliations, to become exclusive property of the Underside."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Zack said in astonishment, "Are you for real? My soul?"

"I have a flair for the eccentric," Monique laughed, as she sipped some fine wine. "You don't have anything to lose."

"Sure I do!" Zack said, "if I give my soul to you, don't I become your loyal slave for all eternity or something?"

"Ah, I see you've read the fine print," Monique said, "let's not trifle in technicalities."

"Listen," Zack said, "I need to think this over. Let me talk this over with—"

"No," Monique said, "I need your answer now. My employer likes to get things done quickly."

"Yeah?" Zack said, "Well your employer, whoever he is, can say goodbye. I'm not giving you my soul!"

"Are you sure you want to walk out of here, now, Zack?" Monique asked.

"This is me walking out," Zack said, as he got up and walked out the door.

"You'll regret this decision, Zack Martin!" Monique declared, as her eyes glowed red.

Meanwhile, out on the streets, the Caped Crusader was on the hunt for his Feline quarry.

He was elated to be back in his youth, fighting crime once again. He didn't know how he regained his youth. Rumplestiltskin didn't have magic in this part of the world. Did someone else have magic or greater powers he didn't know about? And how did Selina regain her youth? By similar means? She looked as lovely as ever. He remembered how she used to cause curious stirrings in his utility belt. What was the Catwoman doing here, and what did she want? He had to find the answers.

Batman slowly inched his way around the corner of a nearby warehouse. This had to be Catwoman's lair! An abandoned cat food factory was the purrfect set-up for her cat-lair.

Batman tossed his batrope and climbed up the building.

_If only Dick were here!_ Batman thought, _but it looks like I'll have to go it alone! _

Suddenly, a curious citizen popped her head out the window.

"Hey y'all," an older woman with a Southern accent said, "I'm in town to promote my new cooking show, "Butter recipes for you!"

"Good luck with that, ma'am," Batman said, "I'm off to stop a nefarious criminal!"

Batman arrived through the window of the cat-lair.

"Glad you could make it, Batman," Catwoman purred.

"Catwoman, give up your criminal ways!" Batman said.

"Leopards don't change their spots that easily, Batman," Catwoman said. "However, you might say I've had improvements made as of late."

"I see you're in your youth," Batman said, "and looking as radiant as ever."

"I could say the same about you, Batman," Catwoman said, "I had to make a bargain with someone."

"Who?" Batman asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Catwoman said, "if you survive that long."

"Tell me who it is," Batman said, "I can see to it they're stopped, and we're returned to our rightful time, place, and forms."

"What if I don't want them stopped?" Catwoman asked, "Besides, you've got problems of your own to contend with."

A trap door opened underneath the Caped Crusader's feet, and he fell into a dark room.

Suddenly, the grown felt as if it was sinking beneath his feet.

"You feline devil!" Batman said with contempt.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Batman," Catwoman said, "I'm through pussyfooting around! When the cat litter rises, you'll be immersed in it. It's already taken your belt. You don't have a prayer."

"There's always hope, you contemptible cat-burglar!" Batman shouted.

"We'll see," Catwoman said, "meantime, I'm off to pay a visit to a friend at the Tipton Hotel. Farewell, my lovely!"

**BATMAN TO PERISH IN KITTY LITTER? **

**WILL THE CAPED CRUSADER MAKE IT OUT?**

**WHO IS CATWOMAN MEETING? **

**STAY TUNED…**

Meanwhile, at the Tipton…

Regina and Ren were talking over coffee in Regina's suite…

"So what was Mr. Gold talking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Ren inquired.

"Well," Regina said, "it's quite the tale. I'm not really from this world."

"So…you're an alien?" Ren asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not in the spacey way," Regina said, "I come from a land of magic, where I rule as Queen."

"Life must be pretty easy for you," Ren said.

"Not as easy as you might think," Regina said, "I've been…feuding with someone for decades. I cursed the land and sent all the residents to Storybrooke. Storybrooke has magic, now, but unfortunately there's no magic in this part of the world, so I am currently powerless. Now that I've shared my secrets, what are yours?"

"I don't have anything quite that fantastic," Ren said, "I moved up in school. I was an excellent student and went from junior high, to one year of high school, to college. I'm majoring in business administration."

"A very admirable goal," Regina said, "I can see why a smart woman you makes a great secretary and personal assistant. By the way, Mr. Gold and I have a very…turbulent relationship with each other, so please don't engage him unless I tell you."

"Got it," Ren said, "Just one thing: so you're saying when you adopted Henry 10 or so years ago, he was being handed over to some power-hungry magical, megalomaniacal monarch?"

"Pretty much," Regina said sheepishly, "but I can assure you I've changed."

"I'm gonna need a little more than your word, your majesty." Ren said, as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Please don't leave," Regina said, as she followed after her, "I like the company. Believe it or not, I get rather lonely."

"I can't imagine why." Ren said scornfully.

Ren got on an elevator and followed after her as the elevator went down to the lobby.

Back in the catlair of Catwoman…

Batman was struggling to get free from the cat litter.

_Catwoman thought she took all my weapons_, Batman thought, _but she didn't count on the bat-kitty litter disposal button I kept hidden in my cowl!_

He pressed the button with his teeth. Suddenly all the cat litter evaporated into dust and Batman was free.

He grabbed his belt, which lay at his feet, and ran off.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Maya was sitting with Monica, when Zack came over.

"Zack, you're back!" Maya said joyfully.

"Yes, I am." Zack said, "Great to see you too, baby!"

They kissed.

"Wait a minute," Zack said, as he eyed Monica, "I knew she looked familiar."

"Don't tell me," Maya said, "you've hit on her back when you used to live here? Kinda old for you, don't you think? No offense, ma'am."

"None taken." Monica said.

"No," Zack said, "She looks familiar because I just talked with her twin upstairs."

"Monique!" Monica gasped.

"Ah-ha!" Zack exclaimed, "you do know her!"

"I have to go," Monica said.

Suddenly Catwoman ran in the main entrance.

"Nobody move, or I'll shoot!" Catwoman shouted, brandishing her golden cat-gun.

"You don't want to do this, Selina!" Monica cried.

"Of course I do!" Catwoman said, "starting with that lovely boy over there!"

She aimed her gun at Zack, but Maya dove in front as Catwoman fired.

"Maya!" Zack shouted, as Maya was hit directly in the stomach.

"Well, accidents happen!" Catwoman said, "hate to run, but I've got a date with destiny!"

"I'll call 9-1-1!" Monica shouted.

"Already done," Gold confirmed.

"Stay strong, Zack," Monica said, "God is with you."

"Catwoman," Zack said, "she's gonna pay for this!"

Monica saw the new angel of death, Amos, walk into the lobby with a sorrowful look on his face.

*Amos is an original character of mine. Read my _Touched by an Angel _fanfic to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya was put on a stretcher and placed in an ambulance, as she was rushed to the hospital.

Monica drove Zack in the car behind the ambulance.

Meanwhile, on the top floor of the Tipton hotel, Catwoman stepped out of the elevator, and disabled the elevator's lift.

"Did you do it?" asked Monique, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes," Catwoman said.

"Excellent," Monique said, "all goes according to plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Kyle, I need to pay a visit to the Evil Queen."

"Wait a minute," Catwoman said, "Where's my cut?"

"Your services are no longer required, my dear," Monique said.

"Nobody double-crosses me!" Catwoman yelled, as she swung her whip.

The whip caught on to Monique's wrist, but Monique's eyes glowed red and she flung the whip, and Catwoman, against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Monica was consoling Zack.

"Catwoman's gonna pay for this!" Zack said with disdain, "Nobody does this to my girlfriend! The bit—"

"Zack," Monica said, cutting him off before he could utter a profanity, "instead of seeking vengeance, you need to put this in God's hands."

"God?" Zack asked, "God could've stopped this from happening, but He didn't!"

"Not every injustice is stopped in this world, Zack," Monica said.

"That's right, Monica, you tell him," a voice said, as Monique walked in.

"Monique?" Zack asked.

"I heard about what happened to your girlfriend, Zack," Monique said, "I'm here for you."

"Zack, don't listen to her!" Monica said, "She—"

"just wants to help," Monique said, "I'll be back in just a moment, but first I need to have a chat with my 'twin sister' here."

They went in the adjacent room, while Zack sat by Maya's bedside.

"I won't let you control and manipulate this young boy," Monica said.

"Fear not, Miss Wings," Monique said, "he's already mine. He's already his."

"No," Monica said, "He belongs to Him!"

"Enough of this," Monique said. "after I'm done with the young Mr. Martin, I think I'll go toy with the Evil Queen and the Dark One. Hmm, Dark One, amusing. If he only knew how dark the one I work for really is."

"Good will triumph over evil," Monica said, "God always wins. You know the end of the story."

"I know," Monique said, "but why face eternal torment alone when I can take as many souls with me as I can?"

Monique went into Maya's room.

"Zack, I just want to say, you can leave this in God's hands, or you can take action yourself," Monique said, "but why wait for the man in the sky to do something which could take days, weeks, months, even years, when you can see to it justice is done right away?"

"You're right," Zack said. "Justice needs to be served."

"No, Zack," Monica said, "what you're doing isn't justice. The Lord is close to the brokenhearted, and saves those who are crushed in spirit. You've done all you can do. God will take care of the rest. His timetable may not be ours, but it will work out for good in the end. Trust in Him!"

"Why should I?" Zack asked, "Maya is dying right now. Nothing short of a miracle can save her now!"

"That's why he sent me," Monica said, as she glowed, "I specialize in miracles. I am an angel of the Most High God. God wants you to know that He loves you beyond words. So much so, that He sent His Son Jesus to pay the penalty you should've received."

"Stop it!" Monique said.

"Even the demons know His name, and they shutter." Monica said.

"Demons?" Zack asked, as Monique dematerialized in a puff of black smoke.

"You've won this round, Miss Wings, but this is not over!" Monique said.

"Can you pray with me?" Zack asked, "I don't know what else to do."

"Sure," Monica said.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton…

Batman raced into the Tipton.

"Mr. Gold," Batman said, "have you seen Catwoman?"

"As a matter of fact, your feline friend just waltzed in here nearly a half hour ago and shot Zack's girlfriend point-blank." Gold said.

"The hateful hussy!" Batman said.

"Let's get to the hospital," Batman said, "To the Batmobile, we haven't one moment to lose!"

Batman and Rumple got in the Batmobile. As they started driving, Monique appeared in front of them.

"Out of the way, please, citizen!" Batman said, "this is an emergency!"

He did a double-take.

"Monica?" Batman asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Monique." Monique said.

"Or you could be a fiendish foe, like False Face in disguise!" Batman said.

"Or Cora." Rumple muttered.

"I assure you, I'm the real deal." Monique said. "Use your bat-disguise detector to prove it."

"I'll take your word for it," Batman said, "Mr. Gold is more than capable of handling himself. A young lady needs my help!"

"You shouldn't keep her waiting," Monique said, "Mr. Gold and I have some business matters to discuss. It concerns a woman named Belle."

"Belle?" Gold questioned, "What do you know about her?"

"Why, merely that she is your true love, of course," Monique said, with a sly smile. She leaned forward in a whisper, "We wouldn't want the Caped Crusader meddling in your affairs, now would we?"

"Drive off," Gold commanded Batman.

"But how will you get there?" Batman asked.

"I'll find a way," Rumple said, "just go!"

Batman drove off in the Batmobile.

"That's more like it," Monique said, "now where were we?" Oh yes, I believe, being the Dark One, you know a thing or two about this!"

She showed him his dagger.

Rumple's eyes grew wide with fear and surprise.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, "How did you know about my past?"

"Don't look so surprised, Rumple," Monique said, "after all, you're not the only one hiding dark secrets."

Meanwhile, up on the floor of the Tipton where Regina and Ren were staying.

They got a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Regina asked.

She answered it. To her surprise, Catwoman stood in the doorway, looking battered and unkempt .

"Catwoman?" Regina asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I come to offer my help," Catwoman said.

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I can tell you the next phase of my former employer's plan." Catwoman said.

Regina and Ren looked at each other with confusion and shock.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Regina asked.

"Regina, you of all people should know a thing or two about reformation." Catwoman said, "Give a girl a chance!"

"Alright," Regina said, "but I'm keeping you on a short leash!"

Meanwhile, Monica and Zack were talking…

"So I can have a relationship with God?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Monica said, "if you put your faith in Him. He is with you."

Amos signaled to her.

"Zack," Monica said, "there' something Maya wanted to tell you, about what happened to her while she was in Chad. She can't speak, but since I'm an angel, I can show you her memories."

They went over to Maya's bedside where Amos is standing.

Monica & Amos spoke to Maya's spirit.

"Maya," Monica said calmly to the unconscious Maya, "My name is Monica. This is Amos. We're angels."

"We're here to tell you that God loves you," Amos said, "and to pass a message along that Zack needs to hear."

Maya's spirit communicated with them.

"No, I'm not ready!" Maya said.

"God will give you the words to say, just say them." Monica said.

Monica and Amos angelically linked Maya's memories to Zack.

"Zack," Maya said, "you don't know the truth behind what happened while I was in Chad. I studied there, and even did missionary work. I worked with the Peace Corps to help restore civilization and bring culture to the society. Some of the people were affected by the Rwanda genocides. I helped provide medical care and shared the Gospel message with them. One day, I was approached by agents from the CIA and everything changed. I was forced to become a mercenary trained in espionage. I had to infiltrate and interrogate the Xhosa people. I had to help stop the outbreak of a massive plague spreading across the country. After Mandela's death, they released me, but I could never share this information. Not only because it's classified, but you might never take me back again."

"No, Maya," Zack said, "I don't care. I love you. I know we were separated for a while, but if there's one thing I've learned recently, it's that true love never dies. I'm sorry I got mad at you when you dumped me. Those months we were dating weren't a waste; I see that now. Just please, get better and take me back."

Zack was snapped back to reality, where Maya was still unconscious.

"Have faith, Zack," Monica said, "God will see you through. He knows how much you love her, and He will honor that."

Batman raced in.

"Is there anything I can do?" Batman asked.

"Unless you have some medical tools in that utility belt to help, then you're out of luck." Zack said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything that could solve this situation." Batman said, "My father was a doctor. I've been in many near-death scrapes with the criminal element."

"How did you get through them?" Zack asked.

"By never giving up," Batman said, "I don't know your girlfriend, but she looks like a fighter, and fighters never quit. Quickly, I hate to change the subject, but Mr. Gold may be in trouble back at the Tipton."

"Why, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

Back outside the Tipton, Monique held Rumple's dagger to his throat.

"There's nothing you can do," Rumple wheezed, "I'm powerless here. There's no magic, which means that is ineffective in controlling me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Monique said, "dark magic can take many forms. My employer will see to it that you will submit to me, Dark One."

"Who do you work for?" Rumple asked, "Who are you?"

"So many questions," Monique mused, "so little time. The answers to both of which are of no concern to you."

"I'm making it my concern, dearie." Rumple said.

"My, aren't we tenacious?" Monique said smugly, "let's just say I work for the true Dark One, darker than even you can imagine."

Suddenly, Ren, Regina, and Catwoman raced out the door.

"Well if it isn't the Evil Queen, Catwoman, and their compatriot." Monique sneered.

"Monica?" Regina asked, "What are you doing here? Why do you have Rumple's knife?"

"Trust me, Regina, she's not Monica." Catwoman said, "Am I right, Monique?"

"Such valor," Monique said, "pity that you won't live to see another day, accept in the Lake of Fire. Dark One, annihilate them!"

"You can't control Rumple here!" Regina said, "there's no magic!"

"Oh really?" Monique asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rumple tossed a fireball at them.

"Take cover!" Catwoman shouted.

"If he has magic, that must mean I do too!" Regina said.

Regina zapped Rumple with a blast of magical energy.

"This is turning out better than I hoped!" Monique exclaimed.

Suddenly the Batmobile pulled up, with Batman, Monica, and Zack inside.

"Oh goody," Monique sarcastically said, "the cavalry's here. Now the real fun begins."

"Monique, as a dually-deputized agent of the law, I order you to surrender!" Batman proclaimed.

"I'm shaking," Monique cynically said. "You'll never defeat me, or the one I work for!"

"Yes, we will, Monique!" Monica said.

"Monica?" Regina asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Regina," Monica said, "I'm real, unlike this counterfeit version of myself."

"Please, this cheap imitation can't hack it." Monique said, "I'm the genuine article. You may have been a Queen of one land in the past Regina, but stick with me, and I will offer you the universe, several, in fact."

"Not interested," Regina said.

"I thought you loved power." Monique said.

"I think you have me confused with my mother." Regina said, "all I care about is my son."

"What if I told you that you can have your son forever, and that you don't have to worry about the rest of his family getting in the way?" Monique asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"Just put your name on the dotted line and we can discuss it." Monique said, and she pulled out a document.

"I'm not one to sign contracts on a whim," Regina said, "I'm well aware that magic always comes with a price."

"This isn't magic, Regina," Monique said, "it's a chance at a brand new life."

"I would like that," Regina said.

"Regina, don't listen!" Monica said, "The Devil doesn't care about you. It's just an illusion, an imitation of real love."

"They say imitation is the best form of flattery after all." Monique said, "What do you say?"

"I would give anything to be with my son again," Regina said.

Catwoman wrapped her whip around Regina's wrist.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I can't let you go through with this!" Catwoman said.

"Well, look who switched sides," Monique said, "The Evil Queen no longer evil, and Catwoman looking out for others instead of herself. Bravo."

She went up to Ren.

"You don't belong here, my girl," Monique said, "both these women have done terrible things and now they're trying to redeem themselves. You've never been a bad egg, have you?"

"True," Ren said, "but I know how to fight when I have to!"

Ren tossed a side-kick at Monique, which she blocked and sent her flying.

"You couldn't cut it against a she-devil like me," Monique laughed.

Meanwhile, Catwoman was trying to restrain Regina.

"Regina, stop!" Catwoman shouted.

"No, let go of me!" Regina yelled.

"I won't let you go through with this!" Catwoman said.

"Why do you care?" Regina asked.

"I happen to know that once you go down that road, you can't come back." Catwoman said.

"Well, look who's changed her spots," Batman said, "Catwoman, you've proven that veracity and rectitude are within you, and you have shown honor today."

"Yeah, yeah," Catwoman scoffed, "I don't need any moral lectures or pats on the back."

"Regina, don't let anyone stop you," Monique said, "just sign and happiness will be yours."

"Regina, don't do it!" Monica said.

"I've had enough of people telling me what I can and cannot do!" Regina said, "I need to make my own choice! In the words of Rumple's _beloved_, 'no one decides my fate but me.'"

"God determines your ultimate destiny, Regina." Monica said.

"I'll stop this satanic sorceress," Batman said, "unfortunately, I'm out of demon-repellent bat-spray."

"That's ok, Batman, it wouldn't stop her anyway, Batman," Monica said, "There's only one thing that can defeat Monique. The truth."

"What're you gonna do?" Monique jeered, "Tell them that God loves them and I'll go away? It's not that easy."

"No, it's not," Monica said, "that's why I've asked Zack to share what he's learned."

"That's right," Zack said, "God's taught me a lot in the past few hours. I may not always have it all together. I try to act cool, like nothing affects me, but the truth is, I was heartbroken when Maya dumped me."

"Try having your true love murdered before your eyes," Regina said.

"Or having your true love shot with her memory erased," Gold said.

"I know my story may pale in comparison to what you've gone through," Zack said, "and even though Maya is still unresponsive in the hospital, I now know I'm ready to go through anything with her. I know God loves me, and He's helped me discover this in the midst of tragedy. I'm thankful for this tragedy, because without it, I wouldn't be where I am now. I don't need to seek revenge. I forgive you, Catwoman."

"Thanks," Catwoman said, "That means a lot, and I'm so sorry."

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore," Monique said, "you'll be back on the dark path soon enough."

She faded into the darkness. Rumple grabbed his dagger.

Monica came up to Regina and Rumple.

"Do you see?" Monica asked, "You don't need to let the darkness control you. Let God guide your life. He loves you, Regina. Forgive Snow White, and forgive your mother. Rumple, there's someone you need to forgive too, isn't there?"

"True," Rumple said, "but I doubt he's ready to see me again."

"You'd be surprised at the family reunions God has in store for you." Monica said.

"I just want to see my son," Regina said.

"And you will, in God's timing." Monica said. "Henry loves you, as well as Emma and his grandparents, including you, Rumple. You don't' need to hold onto magic. God wants to give you courage, but you both need to rely on His strength."

Batman and Catwoman got in the Batmobile and drove away. They turned old again.

"Looks like we're back to our old selves, Bruce!" Selina said.

"Let's head back to Gotham," Bruce said, "we can catch up and fight crime together!"

"Told you, we'd make a purrfect power couple," Selina said.

"Now that you're on the right side of the law," Bruce said.

Rumple and Regina said goodbye to Ren and went back to Storybrooke.

"C'mon," Ren said to Zack, "I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

They followed Monica to the hospital, where they found Maya awake and sitting up in bed.

"Maya!" Zack shouted with joy, "I'm so glad you're better! I love you!"

"And I love you, baby!" Maya said, as they kissed.

Monica walked off with Amos.

"Truly wonderful, isn't it Amos?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," Amos said, "doesn't God's mercy amaze you?"

A dove flew overhead as Zack and Maya held hands in the hospital, while Ren watched, and the angels walked away.

THE END


End file.
